


One Piece PETs: Tangerines and Pinwheels

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [216]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, F/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Everyone celebrates Nami's birthday. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Tangerines & Pinwheels**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This terrific series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****July 3rd*****

 

It was that time of year again: Nami's birthday.

 

"Happy Birthday, Big Sis!" Aika cheered.

 

"Love you, Nami!" Luffy added.

 

"And I love you, baby!" Nami replied, giving her fiancee a kiss.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

"Enough talk! Time to open gifts!" Usopp chimed in.

 

"Present time! Present time!" Aika cheered.

 

From Robin, a pair of Prada boots, and a glorious emerald necklace.

 

"Oh, Great Ceiling Cat!" Nami exclaimed. "It's gorgeous! Thank you so much, Robin!!!"

 

"Of course, Nami," Robin smiled, " _Happy birthday_."

 

From Brook, a mix CD of all of her favorite songs.

 

"Oh, wow, Brook! I love it!"

 

"Yohohohoho! You're welcome, Nami- _san_!"

 

A pause.

 

"...Uh...Brook?" Nami asked.

 

"Yes?" Brook asked.

 

"Aren't you gonna...you know, ask to see my panties or something?"

 

"Well, it's your birthday! I figured today I'd give you a break."

 

"Seriously?" Nami asked, surprised.

 

"Seriously." Brook nodded.

 

"Wow...thanks, Brook."

 

"You're very welcome, Nami- _san_!"

 

From Blizzard, a Louis Vuitton bag, a pair of ruby earrings, a shirt with a tangerine pattern and matching pants, and a pinwheel.

 

"Aww, thank you, Blizzard!" Nami spoke as she kissed the wolf-dog on the muzzle. "They're lovely gifts!!!"

 

 _"You're welcome, Nami."_ Blizzard smiled, wagging his tail. _"Anything for you."_

 

From Zoro, a new jewelry box.

 

"Ooh!" Nami chirped. "Thanks, Zoro!"

 

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Zoro answered.

 

From Sanji, a book of many tangerine recipes, Olympea perfume, and a sparkly flower barrette.

 

"Thank you, Sanji!" Nami smiled, hugging the cook.

 

"Happiness~!" Sanji swooned with hearts in his eyes.

 

From Usopp, a new pearl bracelet (no dime-store phonies) and a lovely painting of a bowl of tangerines he made.

 

"Thanks, Usopp!" Nami beamed.

 

"You're welcome, buddy!" Usopp replied.

 

From Franky, a tune-up on the White Rocking Horse, spiked knuckles, and a new pair of Daisy Dukes.

 

"Thank you, Franky!"

 

"No problem!" Franky answered.

 

From Aika, a seashell necklace, an orange pinwheel, and a drawing of her in crayon that read "I Love My Big Sis".

 

"Oh, Aika, I love these!" Nami cooed, hugging her younger sister. "Thank you, sweetie!"

 

"You're welcome, Big Sis!" Aika replied, giving the Booted Puss Woman a light peck on her cheek.

 

From Kumi, a Garfield t-shirt and white pearl the size of a baseball sitting safely in her paws.

 

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~!!!" Nami screamed in delight. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, YOU WONDERFUL LITTLE PUPPY, YOU!!!!"

 

 _"You're welcome, Nami!"_ Kumi replied, giving her her birthday kiss.

 

From Chopper, new map paper, and some new pens because her last ones broke.

 

"Thanks, Chopper!"

 

"You're welcome!" Chopper answered.

 

Finally, Luffy's gift was two tickets to Adele's next concert, a new facial scrub, and a new Versace dress.

 

"KYAAAAAAA~!!" Nami screamed in delight. "LUFFY, THANK YOU, I LOVE IT!!!!"

 

"And it gets better!" Luffy grinned.

 

"How so?" Nami asked.

 

"You're about to find out, baby!"

 

He took Nami's paw and led her outside.

 

"Oh, and close your eyes, by the way," he told her.

 

"Sure, Luffy." Nami complied, shutting her eyes.

 

Luffy winked at Franky, who pointed a cannon into the air.

 

"Can I open my eyes now?" Nami asked.

 

"Okay...now!" Luffy answered.

 

Nami opened her eyes and saw Franky firing a cannon...which let out fireworks!

 

"Oh, my gosh...!" she whispered, her eyes lighting up like the fireworks in the night sky.

 

"Hit it, Usopp!" Luffy shouted.

 

"You got it!" Usopp answered.

 

He pressed the play button on a stereo, and music started to play as he, Luffy, Brook, and Chopper got onto a stage.

 

_Baby squirrel, you’s a sexy motherfucker_

 

Soon, Luffy started to sing.

 

Luffy (singing): _"Give me your,_  
 _Give me your,_  
 _Give me your attention, baby_  
 _I gotta tell you a little something about yourself."_

 

Nami gasped in surprise as she put her hand on her chest. "Luffy...!"

 

Luffy (singing): _"You're wonderful,_  
 _Flawless,_  
 _Ooh, you're a sexy lady!_  
 _But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else."_

 

Robin smiled as she stood next to Nami, a wing on her shoulder.

 

Luffy (singing): _"I know that you don't know it,_  
 _But you're fine, so fine!"_

 

Brook, Usopp, and Chopper (singing): _"Fine, so fine._  
 _Oh, whoa-oh-oh."_

 

Luffy (singing): _"Oh, girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine,_  
 _Oh, mine."_

 

Brook, Usopp, and Chopper (singing): _"Mine,_  
 _Oh, mine."_

 

Luffy & the guys (singing): _"Treasure, that is what you are_  
 _Honey, you're my golden star_  
 _You know you can make my wish come true_  
 _If you let me treasure you_  
 _If you let me treasure you."_

 

Nami sniffled as tears formed in her eyes, a smile upon her face.

 

Luffy (singing): _"Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl,_  
 _You should be smiling!_  
 _A girl like you should never look so blue."_

 

Aika smiled as she sat next to Nami.

 

Luffy (singing): _"You're everything I see in my dreams_  
 _I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't true."_

 

"Shishishi!" Aika giggled. "Sing, Big Brother, sing!"

 

Luffy (singing): _"I know that you don't know it,_  
 _But, you're fine, so fine!"_

 

Brook, Usopp, and Chopper (singing): _"Fine, so fine._  
 _Oh, whoa-oh-oh."_

 

Luffy (singing): _"Oh, girl, I'm gonna show you when you're mine,_  
 _Oh, mine!"_

 

Brook, Usopp, and Chopper (singing): _"Mine,_  
 _Oh, mine."_

 

Luffy & the guys (singing): _"Treasure, that is what you are_  
 _Honey, you're my golden star_  
 _You know you can make my wish come true_  
 _If you let me treasure you_  
 _If you let me treasure you."_

 

Suddenly, Luffy held out his paw to Nami, who took it and allowed him to pull her up on stage with him.

 

Luffy (singing): _"You are my treasure,_  
 _You are my treasure,_  
 _You are my treasure,_  
 _Yeah, you, you, you, you are._  
 _You are my treasure,_  
 _You are my treasure,_  
 _You are my treasure,_  
 _Yeah, you, you, you, you are."_

 

Nami laughed as Luffy twirled her around and pulled her close.

 

Luffy & the guys (singing): _"Treasure, that is what you are_  
 _Honey, you're my golden star_  
 _You know you could make my wish come true_  
 _If you let me treasure you_  
 _If you let me treasure you."_

 

"Happy birthday, Nami," Luffy spoke, "I love you."

 

Nami sniffled, her tears of joy coming nonstop before she laughed and sobbed at the same time.

 

"I love you, too, you big dummy," she replied.

 

   Luffy chuckled before he wiped Nami's tears away and kissed her on the lips. Aika uttered a happy squeak as she watched her older half brother and sister kiss. The rest of the Straw Hats cheered in approval.

 

Nami parted lips with her captain to whisper in his ear, "Thank you so much for this, Luffy. You're the best."

 

"I try!" Luffy grinned. "And succeed, too!"

 

Yes, indeed.

 

 _'This has been one of the best birthdays I've ever had,'_ Nami thought, _'Thank you, everybody.'_

 

Happy Birthday, Nami.


End file.
